


Not In This Lifetime

by badskippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multiple Lives, Mystery, Original work - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy





	Not In This Lifetime

* * *

 

 

            The road is unknown, and yet, it is familiar; inviting one to walk it. leaves crunch beneath each step, but it is a lovely sound; like an echo. twisted, gnarled trees reach overhead, their limbs and branches cracking the view of the sky above but they are not frightening or disquieting, more like old friends holding out arms in welcome.

            And then there is the house. grand and elegant even in its slumber; for that is what it looks like, a great creature sleeping, waiting to wake. but wake for what, or whom, one could not say.

            Yes, it is all so familiar, as if one is remembering a dream they never had.

            As the front of the house comes into view the front door opens.

            “Good evening,” says the elderly man who stands on the threshold. he’s dressed in good clothes, clean and well kept, but dated; like someone from an old movie. not unlike the house, he too seems to be waiting.

            “Hello.” so much more begs to be asked and said, but a simple greeting is best.

            “Welcome back,” the man says with a smile.

            “Back? But I have never been here!”

            “No,” the man says, stepping aside and gesturing for you to enter. “Not in this lifetime.”

 

 

 


End file.
